The Order of Balance (Dragon Ball Z Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: Turles makes a wish upon the dragon balls to resurrect an army, including all of Goku's old foes. To make matters more dire, the barrier between realities has fallen, and threats from countless other worlds have invaded, and the heroes of these worlds must work together. Broly x Zangya romance. Soon to be the largest crossover fic on this entire site.


**Sinrah Wyrm: Okay, this story was intended to be launched February. However, we're posting it early because there is a lot of ground to cover before the main plot kicks in. All our other stories for this crossover only need about three chapters before the plot starts, but this one needs about six, so it's best to get a head start. We're retconning a lot of elements for the movies so they can fit better with the actual timeline of the show. For example, we're changing it so that Broly: Second Coming takes place before the Buu Saga, so Goten has not met Goku yet. We'll be listing further retcons to the movies as they come up. So without further delay, we bring you Chapter 1 of The Order of Balance!**

* * *

Broly stood on top of a large rock formation, laughing maniacally as he was locked in a beam struggle between his mighty Omega Blaster and a combined Kamehameha by the half-Saiyan brothers Gohan and Goten. The Legendary Super Saiyan was slowly winning the battle, with his bomb drawing closer and closer to the ground, threatening to destroy the entire planet. Just as he seemed about to win, the brothers found themselves on the verge of losing hope.

'He's too strong,' Gohan thought to himself. _'We need more power!'_

Goten thought to himself as well. _'What are we gonna do? Shenron, please help us!'_

At that moment, the sky turned pitch black, and a familiar voice echoed. "Gohan! Goten!"

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise as he continued to hold his attack steady. "Father..."

Goten likewise muttered in shock. "Wha-what was that?"

Goku's voice came down from the sky. "You have done well, my sons, but this isn't your fight to finish. Broly is my concern." The proud father's body materialized and descended from the heavens, landing in between his sons.

Goten looked up and saw that the man beside him looked exactly like him. "Is that... my dad?" However, he had no time to think about it, desperately maintaining the Kamehameha.

Broly could see Goku through the translucent energy as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The deranged behemoth could only mutter to himself in surprise. "Kakarot..."

Goku charged up energy in his hands. "Ka... me... ha... me..." He threw his hands forward, contributing his own energy into the beam struggle. "Ha!" Even with the help from their father, Gohan and Goten found themselves at the Legendary Super Saiyan's mercy, with the Omega Blaster getting dangerously close. Goku attempted to help motivate his sons into giving it their all. "Gohan! Concentrate! Look past your fear, Goten. You can do it!" The struggle came to a halt, with neither side showing sides of faltering. Goku knew this was not enough, and furiously yelled. "Are you willing to let Broly destroy the Earth? We can end this right now, but we have to work together!" The Saiyan father's words of encouragement finally took hold, and the combined Kamehameha began to push back against Broly's Omega Blaster.

Broly saw his side beginning to give away, but laughed it off and fired another ki blast into his attack, enlarging it and negating any progress the family had made. Trunks looked up at the struggle and charged a small bit of ki in his hand. _'I don't care if you _are_ an almighty Super Saiyan,' _he thought. _'You're still a jerk!'_ He screamed with effort as he threw a small ki blast towards the struggle. "From me to you! Choke on it..." With these words, the young prince passed out.

Broly snickered, knowing that he just needed one more ki blast in order to win. He laughed with sadistic glee as he fired more energy to feed his bomb, only for it to explode upon contact with Trunk's attack. He grunted to himself in surprise, and fired three more blasts, only for them all to explode. The mighty Saiyan could only look on with horror as his Omega Blaster began to shrink and weaken. Seeing the opportunity, Goku shouted, "Together!" The entire family screamed and put all their might into the attack, penetrating and ultimately destroying Broly's bomb.

Broly desperately tried to find a way to save himself. "Kakarot!" He fired three ki blasts, but they all exploded upon contact with the Kamehameha. He began to create a barrier around himself in a final attempt at survival, but could not form it quick enough. The Kamehameha hit him dead on and caused him to roar in pain. He found himself being launched straight into to sun, and used his final breath to cry out, "Kakarooooooot!" His heart exploded from inside his chest, and his entire body disintegrated.

The next thing Broly knew, he found himself in a strange realm, with endless orange clouds below him. He stood on a narrow walkway behind several thousand other people, and could see a building far in the distance. Broly looked on in confusion as to what happened, grunting incoherently. "Ka... Kakarot?" he said to himself, wondering what happened to his enemy. He looked down and saw that he had shrunk back down to his normal size, and realized that he was back in his base form. He could see that the people in line before him were just as confused as he was, while the people closer to the front were more calm. The people in line all muttered among themselves, but Broly was unable to hear what they were saying, still lost in his own confusion and insanity.

A small ogre in a plain uniform hovered towards the end of the line and spoke into a megaphone. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Otherworld. Please remain in line and walk forward in an orderly fashion to await your judgment."

The people near the end of the line finally realized that they were in the afterlife, and again muttered among themselves with a wide range of emotions, such as fear, sorrow, anger, and content. Even Broly, with his decayed mental state, was able to comprehend this, and could only look at his own hands in shock. "Dead? But... Kakarot..." The deranged Saiyan remained silent for the rest of his time in line, thinking only of the last moments before his death. Hours went by, then days, and the whole time he just patiently remained in his place in line. Finally, a week passed, and Broly was at the front gate of the Check-In Station. He could just see inside, and saw a gigantic red ogre sitting at his desk, dutifully judging the souls before them.

King Yemma had his stamp ready for each soul's document. With each judgment, the soul stepped over to their proper place. "Heaven. Heaven. Hell. Hell. Hell. Heaven. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Heaven. Heaven. Heaven. Hell. Heaven. Heaven." The next document caused Yemma to pause for a moment. He leaned over and saw none other than Broly standing before him, awaiting his judgment. Yemma sat back down and went over the document more thoroughly. "Broly. The Super Saiyan of Legend. You have quite a list of sins on here. According to this, you destroyed the entire South Galaxy. The problem is that you were controlled by your father into doing this. And all of your other sins were the consequences of your own insanity." The ogre king rubbed his chin, curious as to what he should do. While Broly definitely deserved to go to Hell, King Yemma was afraid of the destruction he might cause. "I've got it. Broly, you are sentenced to Hell." He stamped Broly's document to confirm it. "However, you are to receive therapy once a week until you achieve a stable mental condition. Please step out of the line and go to that door." King Yemma then pointed to a door to the side of the Check-In Station, past the gates to Heaven and Hell.

Broly made his way to the door, which opened as he came close. A yellow ogre slightly shorter than him smiled. "Hello. You must be here for therapy. My name is Zif. Please come in." Broly scowled and refused to step forward. "Oh, don't want to come in? Well that's fine. We'll do the therapy here. What is your name?"

"Broly."

"Good to meet you, Broly!" Zif extended his arm for a hand shake, which the annoyed Saiyan ignored. "Okay! So let's find out what's wrong with that head of yours!" He drew a small gun and pointed it at Broly. Before Broly could react, Zif pulled the trigger, expelling a pink gas that knocked him out instantly, causing him to collapse on the floor. Zif put one hand to the Saiyan's forehead and began reading his mind. "Oh dear. This is one of the most broken minds I have ever had to work with. I should at least treat it enough for now that he'll be able to speak and think properly, but it'll most likely take me six months to mend his mind completely." A faint glow emitted from his hand and rings of white energy pulsed through Broly's skull. "There we go."

**One hour later...**

Broly lied on the ground in Hell. He finally came to and opened his eyes, slowly standing back up. He looked around, seeing that he was in a grassy field with a few trees. The Bloody Pond was nearby, with a few people casually drifting by in their own boats. Far in the distance was a darker area with a few dead trees. A few cliffs complimented the landscape. All in all, the area was surprisingly beautiful. Broly chuckled to himself. "You know, for a realm meant to punish you for all eternity, this isn't that bad." He quickly caught himself in realization. "Wait. I can talk normally again! I guess that'll be helpful." Unsure of what to do now, Broly began wandering aimlessly.

Meanwhile, several of Hell's inhabitants ate at the cafeteria, with their own little hierarchies. Frieza ate with Cooler, King Cold, and Cell. Nappa and Raditz ate with a few low level Saiyans. The Ginyu Force were with Zarbon and Dodoria. Bojack and his crew ate together as well, but they all forced Bojack to sit on the opposite end of the table, knowing full well about how he had murdered Zangya. As Herans, their plates were filled with nothing but fruit. "Look, I admit it was a bit of a prick move," Bojack said, "But it was my only chance to get Goku's son off guard."

"Right," Zangya said spitefully. "That's why you're down here with the rest of us."

"Never once have you apologized," Kogu retorted.

"It's bad enough that the rest of us died for you when you didn't even care," said Bujin.

"But to murder your own ally?" Bido protested. "You're lucky we still even talk to you!"

"Look, you give me the same crap every single year on our death day. It's been seven years now! Get over it!" Bojack slammed down his fist in frustration.

The crew continued to eat in silence, until Zangya caught something in the corner of her eye. Broly sat at a table far in the back by himself. He rapidly ate his own food, not paying any attention to anyone else. Zangya admired his long black hair draping over his well-developed muscles, made all the more apparent by his lack of a shirt. "Well look at that, a new face." She smiled and stood up with her tray.

"Where are you going?" Kogu asked.

"I'm off to say hello. It's not every day you see a handsome man like that." The Heran woman waved good bye to her friends as she walked away, making sure to flip off Bojack. She flew over the tables of the cafeteria, not wanting to have to deal with walking through the busy area. She landed beside Broly, who didn't even notice her as he scarfed down a monstrous plate of food, primarily meat. _'He must be a Saiyan with an appetite like that.'_ she thought. "Hello." Broly didn't respond. "Do you mind if I sit?" Again she was ignored. Slightly annoyed, she forced a smile. "I'll take that as a no." She sat down across from, watching as he scarfed down entire hand-fulls without even stopping for air. "So, my name's Zangya. What's yours?"

Broly swallowed the food in his mouth and answered. "Broly." He then went right back to eating.

'Broly? What an odd name.'

Zangya took a few bites of her orange before speaking again. "So what did you do that got you sent to Hell? I was a galactic pirate."

This time, Broly just spoke with his mouth full. "Brew uff a garaffy."

Zangya scoffed in surprise. "Did you say... Blew up a galaxy? My... You're more interesting than I thought." Broly kept his attention on his food. _'I could be dancing around naked with my hair on fire while being used as target practice, and he still wouldn't pay any attention.'_ "It's my death day, you know? Seven years dead, this very day, killed by my own boss while fighting a Super Saiyan."

Broly finally stopped eating upon hearing those words. He took a drink of water and finally turned to look at the Heran woman beside him. "Did you say Super Saiyan?"

She sighed in relief. "Well, that certainly got your attention, didn't it?"

"What was his name?" Broly demanded.

"I don't really know. What I do know, was that his father Goku killed one of the Kais and himself in an explosion, freeing us."

Broly felt his ki raise a bit as he heard the name Goku, and he tensed his fists in anger. "Goku... You mean Kakarot?"

Zangya made sure to speak carefully, sensing his anger. "I don't know that name, but I do know that he was a Saiyan like you."

"No. Kakarot was mine. I was supposed to kill him!" Broly found himself unable to hold back his anger, and felt his ki rise at an alarmingly fast pace.

Zangya leaned back with concern. "Uh oh."

Zangya's friends noticed the problem and flew over to help, while Bojack casually stood up and walked. A few heads in the cafeteria turned to see what was going on. "Hey, calm down!" Kogu yelled. He gripped his sword in preparation. "You looking for a fight?"

Broly snarled at the Herans. "Don't think any of you stand a chance against me!"

Zangya got out of her seat and stepped back. "I don't know what kind of anger issues you have, but you need to snap out of it!"

The enraged Saiyan stood up as well, and now about half of the cafeteria was focused on them. He began charging energy in his palm. "I'm going to enjoy razing this realm."

Bido stood forward and got in front of Zangya. "Step back. We'll keep you safe."

Zangya scoffed. "Please! I'm stronger than you and you know it." She walked over to Broly, attempting to reason with him. "Listen, Broly. You're only going to cause more problems for yourself if you start a riot. Do you know what happens to someone who dies when they're already dead?"

"As if that concerns me! There's no one here with the power to take me on!" To demonstrate, Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Bujin stepped back. "He's... a Super Saiyan?"

Zangya was shocked as well, but was able to regain her composure. "Okay, so you are rather strong, but regardless, there are trillions of people down here, and the Kais are known for sending down help in cases like this. If you die twice, you'll be completely wiped from existence. Not even a thought would remain."

Hearing these words caused Broly to snap out of it. To die was one thing, but to be completely erased was too horrible to even imagine. "I..." Broly quickly powered down and entered his normal state. "I guess I overreacted a little..."

Paragus watched the scene in amazement from a few tables down. "Did I just see that?" he asked himself. "I always tried using logic and familial superiority to tame Broly, but it never worked. She, however, used one of the most primal emotions, fear. By making my son feel truly afraid, she was actually able to calm him down." He paused for a few seconds to think. "She's definitely a clever one."

The Herans calmed down, and the onlookers went back to eating in disappointment at not getting a free show. Zangya smiled and offered her hand. "Good to hear. Why don't we start over? I'm Zangya. These are Kogu, Bujin, and Bido, my comrades. We were intergalactic pirates in life."

Broly reluctantly shook her hand. "My name is Broly. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Ha! _You_? The paragon of Saiyans?" Bojack had just caught up with his crew. "Just because you're a Super Saiyan, that doesn't mean you're _the_ Super Saiyan!"

The taunt sparked Broly's anger, but he forced himself to stay calm, still fearing the possibility of oblivion. He clenched a fist at his side and glared at Bojack. "And just who the hell do you think you are?"

"He used to be our boss," Zangya replied. "Get out of here, Bojack. How exactly did you die again? Killed by a boy?"

Bojack roared in anger. "You shut your mouth, tramp! This is between me and the new blood!" He pointed at Broly. "You! Just how did _you_ die?"

Broly smirked. "That boy that killed you? I faced him as an adult, as well as his brother and father. Even then, I almost won, until some brat interfered. By the way, this was actually between me and her until you showed up."

This time, the entire cafeteria had turned to observe the scene, anticipating a fight. Bojack grunted in fury at the humiliation. "How dare you! I have lived for thousands of years!"

"Well, good to meet you, grandpa," Broly retorted. The Galaxy Warriors all laughed. Bojack's face began glowing red.

"Ha! I think you made him mad!" said Bido.

"Hey, wait. We're all just as old," Zangya said. "So are you calling me a grandma?"

"If so, you're the cutest grandma I've ever met," Broly said with a smile.

Zangya blushed at the comment. _'Did he just flirt with me? Maybe there's more to him than I thought.'_ "Well, this has certainly been an interesting day. Broly, do you want to join my friends and I at the amusement park?"

"Hell even has an amusement park?" Broly asked in surprise. "Best damnation ever."

"Welcome to the team, Broly!" said Bujin.

Kogu laughed as the five of them began walking. "Feels good to have five members again. It felt odd having only four."

Bojack watched Broly walk away with his crew in disbelief. Had they really just replaced him like that? The humiliation was too much. The angry Heran charged, attempting to hit Broly in the back of the head. Broly sensed it, however, and instinctively dodged, causing Bojack to stumble. "Damn you!" Bojack swung at Broly, hitting him in the gut and causing the Saiyan to slam into the wall. "I knew it! All talk after all!" He swung again, but Broly blocked the attack with one arm, and then used his other to punch his opponent in the throat, causing him to step back.

Everyone began cheering, urging the fight to continue. "Oh look, it's one of my favorite shows," said Cell.

Frieza laughed. "Reject Versus New Guy. I wondered when they would make a new episode."

Burter laughed at the sight. "Hey, Jeice, I bet three caramels on the Saiyan!"

Jeice nodded. "Well, I'll see your three caramels, and raise you two chocolate bars! That Heran's got this easy!"

"You're on!"

Broly kicked Bojack in the chest, sending the space pirate up and making him crash into the ceiling. "Give up," Broly demanded. "You can't hope to beat me."

Bojack snarled and dove down with his fist forward, intending to crash into Broly. "You stupid punk!"

"Hold it!" Two huge, muscular ogres stepped in front of Broly, causing Bojack to cancel his attack. The blue one, Goz, had one large horn. The red one, Mez, had two horns and glasses. They stood back-to-back with Goz facing Bojack and Mez facing Broly. They both had their arms extended in a "halt" gesture. "Okay, knock it off!" Goz demanded.

"Broly, you're new here, so we'll let you off with a warning," said Mez.

"But you, Bojack, know damn well how we do things here!" Goz shouted. "You wanna fight, you take it to the Dead Lands!"

"Same goes for you," Mez told Broly.

Bojack scoffed. "Fine. That'll just give everyone a better you when I erase you."

A nervous Zangya spoke up. "Trust me, Broly, he's not worth it."

"I know that. But if I don't put him his place, he'll just be on me like the annoying bug he is." Broly turned to Mez. "The Dead Lands, is it? Take us there."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Broly and Bojack stood in the middle of a completely barren area. The red-hot ground cracked all over, and large dead trees with massive spikes jutted out from the ground. Over a hundred thousand of Hell's inhabitants gathered around to watch the display, cheering like crazy. Countless more observed from a broadcasted program. King Yemma even had the event playing in his office while continuing to pass judgment. "I just sent Broly to Hell two hours ago, and already he's causing problems," he said with annoyance. "Well, at least I'll have some quality entertainment. Heaven. Heaven. Heaven. Hell."

Along Snake Way, King Kai watched from his personal TV set while Bubbles and Gregory kept the rabbit ears in the right spot. "Goku, get over here!" he said with excitement. "You have to see this!"

Goku popped his head out from one of the clouds. "Sure thing!" He jumped out of the cloud and landed by the TV. "What's up, King Kai?"

"You know how last week you helped your sons kill Broly? Well it seems he's gotten into a bit of trouble in Hell."

Goku instantly darted and sat down next to King Kai. "Really? What's going on?"

"Apparently he ticked off Bojack, and now Bojack's challenging him. In a way, this is a win-win for us."

"How so?"

"Well, neither of those two are exactly known for showing mercy, so whoever loses is bound to be erased. One less likely riot."

Goku excitedly leaned closer. "Ooh! My money's on Broly!"

King Kai sighed in annoyance. "Goku... You're dead. You don't have any money."

Bojack smirked and adjusted his bandana. "It's not too late, you know. Just beg for mercy and kiss my boots, and I'll let you serve as my personal assistant." He gave an evil chuckle.

Broly just looked forward with a bored look on his face. "Let's just get this over with so I can play Whack-A-Mole. In fact, I think I'll practice with you."

Recoome flew around the audience, waving several papers in his hand. "Place your bets! Place your bets here! The Legendary Super Saiyan vs the Galactic Black Beard! Payments to be made in food! Taking all bets!"

Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya all got the best view, hovering right above the two warriors. "Well, it was fun knowing Bojack while it lasted," said Kogu.

"No it wasn't," said Bujin.

Goz and Mez turned their clubs into microphones and began announcing to the audience. "Welcome to the Dead Lands!" said Goz. "Today we have two warriors fighting for the love of the beautiful Zangya!"

"Wait, what?" Bojack asked in surprise.

"That's a lie!" Broly shouted.

"Sure, it is," said Mez. "We saw you flirt with her."

"Oh, one line!" Broly protested.

"Just tell them what really happened," Bojack demanded. "After this, I'm going to erase that bitch."

"Wait, when did this suddenly become about me?" Zangya asked in confusion.

"Well the whole thing did start when you tried picking up on Broly," said Bido.

"Can we just get on with this? !" Broly shouted.

"Fine," said Goz. "Here, we have our challenger. Bojack! The Galaxy Warrior!" Several members of the audience cheered for the space pirate. "And the newcomer, having just arrived in Hell today, Broly! The Legendary Super Saiyan!" There were a few cheers, but Broly was mainly showered with boos. "Now then, fight!"

Broly rushed forward and punched Bojack in the jaw. Grunting slightly, Bojack kicked Broly in the knee, making him stumble. While Broly tried to regain his footing, Bojack grabbed his wrist and swung Broly's entire body over his head before slamming him into the ground. "Damn it!" Broly yelled. Bojack followed up by kicking him in the head with enough force to send him flying, rushing ahead to catch up, and finally kicking Broly in the stomach to send him crashing back down. Broly slammed into one of the dead trees, destroying it instantly and causing the crowd to cheer for Bojack. Broly grunted in frustration as he began to stand back up, only for Bojack to kick him hard in the face and then punch him across the field, making him crash into a large boulder. "Okay, so he's stronger than I expected. No matter." Broly recovered and managed to dodge Bojack's next punch. Giving a slight smirk, Broly ducked behind Bojack and fired a small ki blast against his back, causing the Galaxy Warrior to scream in surprise as he was knocked back by several feet.

Bojack jumped to his feet, facing Broly, and laughed. "So that's how you wanna play, is it?" He charged two large balls of ki in his hands and held them above his head. "Then why don't you-" Bojack was cut off by Broly delivering several rapid punches to his chest, then kicking him in the groin with enough force to cancel his attack and send him up into the air for a few feet before coming back down. A few boos rang through the audience. Bojack slowly got up, cupping his groin in pain. "Dirty trick..."

"You're the idiot who left a huge opening," said Broly. He threw two more spheres of ki at Bojack, who managed to dodge the first one and deflect the second. Bojack roared furiously and charged up his Trap Shooter, throwing dozens of ki blast at his opponent. Broly created a barrier around himself, protecting him from any blasts that would have managed to hit him. The stray blasts all soared towards the audience, who panicked and quickly flew out of the way. Broly dispersed the barrier, only to be caught off guard by Bojack punching him in the face and then giving him a kick in the ribs, making him slam into another tree. "Never mind. He's a _lot_ stronger than I expected."

"Ha! Is that really the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Cooler asked. "He's a joke!"

"At least Broly's learning a valuable lesson," said King Yemma. "He may not survive to act on it, but at least he's learning."

Goku could only chuckle. "Bojack has no clue what's in store for him."

Bojack darted towards Broly and repeatedly punched him in the face, not giving the Saiyan the chance to counter-attack. "You should have taken up on my offer! Now I'm going to show you not to mess with me!" The brutal beating went on for a minute, with Broly struggling to maintain consciousness. Bojack's last punch ended up destroying the tree that Broly was pinned against. Bojack smirked as he looked down on the badly beaten Saiyan. "Goodbye." He brought his foot down with the intention of finishing off his enemy. Much to his surprise, Broly reached out with one arm and caught Bojack's foot, preventing him from moving. "What the?" Bojack struggled to get free, but Broly held firmly. "Let go!" The two fighters made eye contact. Broly's eyes burned with anger while Bojack's began to fill with fear. Bojack started losing his balance as Broly began to power up, causing the ground to shake. Some of the audience began cheering on Broly.

"I warned you..." Broly said menacingly. He roared with effort as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and threw Bojack fifty feet away. Bojack managed to regain his footing only to see the blond warrior had already stood back up. Broly grinned wickedly as he felt his power multiply fifty-fold. He entered an offensive stance. "But it seems you _want _to die again."

Bojack felt himself shaking in fear of Broly's power, but hid under false bravado. "Still want to fight me? I'm impressed."

The Galaxy Warriors continued to watch with interest while the audience wildly cheered on both sides. "You know, he looks kinda hot as a blond," said Zangya.

"You already think he looks hot," Bido said with annoyance.

"Good point," said Zangya. "I meant he looks hotter."


End file.
